


Expansion..?

by Rin_Salamander



Series: I love mountain man Muriel (Drabbles) [15]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Requested, Something cute for y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Salamander/pseuds/Rin_Salamander
Summary: Muriel and apprentice start a family.AFAB apprentice, but I still try and keep it as gender neutral as possible so that anyone can read and enjoy. Hope that's okay <3





	1. Little Chick

You and Muriel had been together for quite some time. A few years, at least. You had completely moved in with him and Inanna, and spent most of your days with him raising chickens, and it was generally very peaceful. Almost…  _ Too _ peaceful. Was it maybe time to add some new excitement to this little family you’ve built with Muriel? That was a thought that commonly found its way into your mind these days.

 

You’d never really talked about having kids with Muriel before, it just never happened to come up. You honestly didn’t even know if he wanted kids, or if he did, when he wanted to try to have them. Though, you’d been together a long time now- it was probably time to bring it up, just finding the right time to was the tricky part…

 

You went out to the coop, finding Muriel crouched down, holding a baby chick. You went to stand beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He smiled up at you, moving so that you could see the small yellow chick in his hands. “I think this one hatched last night.” He beamed. You smiled, carefully taking the small, fluffy chick, and holding it carefully. 

 

“Well, hello little one.” You spoke to it, a smile playing across your lips. “You are very cute, aren’t you?” You asked rhetorically, gently stroking its head with your finger. It cheeped at you, causing you to giggle, and you gently placed it back into Muriel’s hands.

 

He was really good with the little chicks- always being careful with them. It made the longing to have a child of your own with Muriel tug at your mind, but you pushed it back for the moment, crouching beside Muriel, helping him to take care of the chickens. Though, you knew the conversation needed to happen…

 

During dinner that evening, an opportunity presented itself to you. “I like the new baby chick.” Muriel said, a smile on his face. It was something he always brought up when a new chick hatched- he always liked them.

 

“Yeah?” you responded, and he gave a nod, before returning to his meal. You weren’t going to let this chance slip up.

“Hey… What do you think about… Having a little chick of our own?”

 

Muriel stopped his movement, and met your gaze with a somewhat confused look- his eyebrows knitting as if he didn’t understand what you were asking “Do you mean… Another chicken, or..?”

 

“Like- a baby. Of our own. Together.” You gestured to yourself, and then to him. Muriel glanced away, and bit the inside of his lip. His silence worried you, but thankfully, he didn’t let it go on too long.

 

“I… Have entertained the idea before.” He confessed, looking a bit sheepish. “I was never sure if that’s something you desired, so I never brought it up…” Muriel met your eyes. “But, if that’s something you would want… I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea.”

 

“Yes, yes of course I want that!” You answered, a bit too fast, judging by the slightly surprised expression on Muriel’s face. You took a moment to reel yourself back in, then let out a breath. “ _ Yes. _ I’d like to expand our little family.” You smiled, and at ‘family’, Inanna seemed to lift her head. “Plus- I think Inanna wants some grandchildren.” She seemed to woof in response, causing Muriel to let out a slight chuckle.

 

For the rest of dinner, you ate in a comfortable silence, allowing the topic to fizzle out for the moment. Though, Muriel did bring it back up, once you both got into bed. “About earlier…” Muriel started, just as you snuggled yourself into his chest. “I may have… Underplayed, how much I enjoy the idea of having children with you.” Muriel’s hand fell onto your hip, as he pulled you a bit closer. “I… Have actually thought about it quite a lot, in the past year or so. I never even considered it a possibility before we…” Muriel trailed off. You smiled, gently putting a hand to his face.

 

“Well, it’s possible now.” You said, gently stroking his cheek with your thumb. “So, if you think you’re ready… I’m ready, too.” You gave him a reassuring kiss on the cheek. “Or- we could wait a bit longer. Whatever you want.”

 

You could feel an almost giddy excitement in Muriel’s movements- though he tried to keep it mostly contained. He wrapped both his arms around you, pulling you up to meet his lips. He kissed you with a particular tenderness you only rarely saw from Muriel, and you tried to return it with just as much passion. He pulled away, and you could see the corners of his mouth upturned in a smile. “While I don’t want to be too hasty…” Muriel stroked his thumbs against your skin. “I’m ready when you are.” You smiled.

 

“So… We’re doing this, then?” You said, a cheeky smile on your lips.

 

“I guess we are.” Muriel responded, planting another kiss to your lips. You let out a soft laugh. 

 

“Asra is going to be ecstatic."


	2. Big Surprise

"Inanna, you can't come with me..." You said to the large wolf trying to squeeze out the door with you. "I'm just going to see Asra- what's gotten into you?" Inanna whined, nudging her snout against your arm. She had been following you around everywhere the past few weeks, but you couldn't seem to figure out why. "Goodbye Inanna." You said, finally getting the door shut. You heard her paw at the door, but didn't turn back. You had to get to Asra's soon, or you'd be late.

\---

The shop's door creaked as you pushed it open. You sighed- Asra said he'd get that fixed weeks ago. You shut the door behind you, looking around the room momentarily. "Back here!" The familiar voice of Asra seemed to echo throughout the closed shop.

You made your way into the back room were the tarot readings were usually done. Asra had set up a tea set for two. "Thanks for having me over," you started as you pulled your satchel off your should and laid it on part of the empty seat. "-the front door still squeaks though." You took a seat in front of Asra, who had been waiting for you. Asra had his usual playful smile on his face.

"I've been a bit busy as of late... So have you, I assume?" Asra filled your cup, and you rolled your eyes at his comment.

"Yeah, of course I have. Me and Muriel both have been... busy. It's just... It's not working." You complained.

"Oh, is it not?" Asra asked, pouring his own tea.

"No. It's been months now, and no signs of a baby." You rested your chin on your hand. "Maybe one of us is just... Sterile." You wondered pessimistically.

"Oh, I don't think so..." Asra said, blowing on his tea. He looked at you with a grin you found to be very suspicious.

"...Do you know something I don't?" You asked. Asra raised the cup to his lips.

"All I'm saying is, you're going to be a lot busier soon enough." he then sipped his tea. This cheeky bastard. You've been pregnant, and he has known this whole time?

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" You asked, standing up quickly and grabbing your bag, completely disregarding the tea in front of you. "I've gotta tell Muri!" Asra let out a hearty chuckle at your haste.

"I thought you knew!" He said. "Tell Muriel congrats for me, and congrats yourself!" Asra smiled.

"Thank you, Asra." You gave him a quick side hug, leaving just as fast as you came.

\---

You returned to the hut in record time, pushing the door open. Muriel was busy working on the renovations for the hut, mainly adding two more rooms- one to act as a bedroom for you two, and one to be a nursery. As you entered, Inanna was once again immediately by your side, but now it made perfect sense. She had known this whole time too, huh?

Muriel looked over to you. "... That was fast." He said, looking a bit surprised. "Weren't you supposed to have lunch with Asra..?"

"I did- well, kind of. I didn't stay very long." You said as you discarded your satchel, quickly making your way over to Muriel. Muriel looked down at you, a brow slightly raised. "Muriel, I'm pregnant!" You told him excitedly.

Muriel's jaw dropped. He looked you up and down, as if trying to see any differences for himself. He reached out, gently putting his large hands against your forearms. "A...Are you sure?" He questioned.

"Yes!" You exclaimed. "Asra told me. I guess he sensed it or something."

Muriel was still so taken aback he didn't really react at first. But slowly, his surprised expression turned to a smile, as he moved one hand from your forearm to right near your tummy. "M...May I?" He asked.

"Of course!" You encouraged, taking his hand and putting it on your tummy.

Muriel smiled, and you noticed him welling up with tears. He pulled you close and held you in his arms, kissing the top of your head. Inanna wanted to join in the affection it seemed, as you felt Inanna's snout gently poke against your side. You laughed, reaching a hand down to pet her, immediately coming into contact with Muriel's hand that was doing the same. You both shared a soft smile.

Muriel wasn't one to express his feelings with words, but you could tell by the way he was holding you, that he was elated at this news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally granting you all the long awaited continuation of this little fic. I'm not quite sure where I'll go with it from here, but I do have some plans for it! Have this nice little chapter to start us off though :3c


End file.
